Mimic Effect
by Brodusa
Summary: What if humanity was a hybrid of the dreaded Typhon, how would the galaxy at large handle them knowing they can be everyday objects.
1. Earth's Timeline

_**A/N ...So I am back, I will like to apologize for my last story, not sure if anybody remembers Learn From Thy **_**_Neighbor_**_**, and I quite doubtful that I can continue it. New topic this is a fusion between Prey and Mass Effect, with a small dash of Fallout, the only reason for Fallout is cause I think we can all agree the Operators are just a little sad so I am just going to borrow Fallout's robots (Not all of them just certain ones since I feel they are sort of up the Operators standers plus more variation that way. I just going to send them back a bit behind the Mass Effect timeline to give humanity a somewhat reasonable time to become one with the Typhon, about Genie from Aladdin: "10, 000 YEARS,". Last bit, I going to give them the ability to speak through someone mind and also read someone's mind and no simulation within a simulation**_**_._**

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fanfiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

We all know how the Typhon came onto Earth because humanity's thirst for knowledge, but what about the choices of the man the change humanity forever. He grab every mod to become the perfect man and the perfect hybrid. He not only saved every human on board, but all humans on earth by blowing up TranStar, but it did not made him a 'Hero'. When he came back to America the government labeled the entire incident as classified and looked upon Morgan with suspicion, so they tried to conscript him under absolute authority by the military. He was not going to put up with their shit, so he ran with Mikhaila Ilyushin to start over, they eventually get together again and have a child that is a hybrid between human and Typhon.

After hundreds of years they number of secret hybrids can no longer be contained by the government and the public starts to form their own opinions about them, mainly they are envious. They eventually made the government begrudgingly sell Neromods to allow some of the rich to be hybrids themselves greeted under strict laws but still. They start calling the hybrids "_**Lok**__**í**_" after the norse god of mischief, and people start seeing that _Lokí _can live a lot longer than normal humans, and catches eyes worldwide. Hundreds of more years later _Lokí _numbers grow and more information is learned from them, apparently they can survive space on their own (A/N how else can you explain becoming a banana in space and surviving with not ill effects), which leads to both _Lokí colonizing more worlds like mars without terraforming it and more humans wanting to become __Lokí. Years later a __Lokí scientist discovers _FTL with "Phase" very rapidly through empty space making the ship look like its teleporting, the key is organic wiring throughout the ship with a _Lokí (Or more preferable a group of __Lokí) as a conduit, They can even power the ship __itself (Once again preferable more than one and the ship will still need a power source with TE "Typhon Energy" being more of a backup source)._

_Discovery of a Prothean ruins on mars leads to a discovery Eezo or "Element Zero", which serves to as a cleaner alternative to nuclear power (Nukes are still going to be used though). There was also matter of the beacon... oh the data on it was interesting at least through the normal way of __extracting information, when Morgan was in the tourist __attraction and got curious enough to touched it however. He kidnapped the leader of the System __Alliance and the world leaders so he can have a private meeting with. It as expect... they were not having it, until he show them the horrid memories of all alien races before them, when they came to it was decided to be kept secret from the public to prevent mass panic. When the leaders were returned they pushed for space, more advanced A.I., military research, they were even encouraging more people to become __Lokí and became ones themself to oversee operation for as long as their bodies would let them._

Couple years later the combined Mass Effect cores with the 'Organic' ones, which lead to the biggest discovery since their first FTL, turns out in order to phase through solid objects you need to go fast enough. Ships were being equip with Q-Beam emitters (A/N you may say because they do not cause damage during a certain time it's rather silly to place on ships, but I make to where the bigger it is the faster it works and at a more concentrated area rather than the whole unlike the game.), Mass Effect railguns, and Nuke missiles. The organic wires allow the to have some very 'Small' Typhon abilities like Kinetic blast, Backlash and combine that with regular Kinetic barriers and you got duel shields, and remote manipulation the more crew members the more powerful these weapons are. (A/N human ships are the same, but soon they won't be human, so I will be talking about _Lokí _ships.) All the ships have thicker hulls compare to human ships due to unique biology (The ability to become small does have its advantages.) with thicker hulls comes with more power to weapons, shields, and a 'Fun' trap for borders using looking glass technology. The also have very small pods for boarding other ships, a fabrication units with recyclers, Drone fighter pilots.

A.I. manage to become even better although there were some problems they solved by passing laws that give them rights and by giving them what life always had the capability of a final rest and the capability of making life, basically it's a fully encrypted suicide button should they wish to rest and as for making life, it utilizes a unique code that when a "male" and "female" programs meet and reach a unanimous agreement they can reproduce. By safely cutting the code (reattach later) in half then copy the desired code then safely merge the "male" and "female" programs copied code into one new code with "male" and "female" program set to random (Fabrication units with recyclers are used to make the body). The is also some research going to nanobot, but that is still in the trial and error phase. Some satellites have been made for both mining and military use base on two weapons Q-Beams emitters and recycler charges. For mining we have a device that places a recycler charge then sucks up the leftovers to send to the fabricators to make whatever it was told to and for military A.I. controlled orbital strike satellites. Ring like planetary defences have also been built on colonized worlds.

Add a couple more years and now nanobots are promising and Medigel has also been making progress, Nanobot have revolutionized fabricators so now they are not as bulky, same with recyclers, they also great at repairing stuff (A/N we already know about Medigel so no more medikits). Now it almost been a thousand years with the false rumor of _Lokí _being immortal out humans have jump the gun, 87% of humanity are now _Lokí,_ that number is just going to grow. Now _Lokí_ have found the Mass Relay and used nanobot and a few voluntary _Lokí_ to study it learn how to find a work around then learn how to safely destroy it (Since they are just a trap for organics then there must be a way to turn the ships mass to zero without it), in the meantime they will start colonizing outside the Sol system but not beyond it... yet. After 2,000 years they finally learn a work around and how to safely dismantle the things, they start adding the work arounds on the ships, they also figured out the size problem (A/N I certain someone else also thought this, but I surprised myself a little.). The man was a theoretical physicist that was a major Halo fan, now a quote from him "You see these ships with Mass Effect cores are like planets, sure planets can get big, but too much and it is no longer in the same state of matter. Changing the SHAPE however... you get something both large and stable, if we design our ships like the Halo rings and use more than one Mass Effect core then it will work, though I doubt it be the same size as a Halo ring.".

After years and Years of hard work they their first ever 4 km in diameter that will for now be classified as a dreadnought. It has four Mass Effect cores, weapons throughout the outer rings surface and has a very strong organic core when the _Lokí_ will occupy it. Ship like these are what the will hopefully be bigger than the Reapers. (A/N Now here is a Prey version of a Omni-Tool, that will be replaced once they get their hands on the real deal cause the Prey version is primitive in comparison.) F.A.R-A-P.A.R.T., which stands for Fabrication And Recycling Armor for Personalize Advanced Recon Tech was created for _Lokí_ so it will be like having a mini factory on the go. Another 2,000 years the have been the first confirm death of _Lokí_, to which the circle of life still goes on, which means _Lokí_ live for 5,000 year (Krogan in this world live for 2,000 years). After 5,000 there are no more humans only _Lokí_, with over 800 worlds colonize from the outer rim (A/N My excuse well the Reapers are still unknown so they do not know just what they got), and they have everything they need to go beyond the Relay to find them all and destroy them, to look for other intelligent life and save them, to prepare for the coming harvest and show future generations a brighter future to look forward to.

* * *

**A/N Now that is over let us be the First Contact War, in the next chapter. See you guys later I will try not to ****disappoint.**


	2. First Contact

**A/N OMG I cannot tell you how embarrassed I am and how sorry I feel. I forgot That your supposed to craft the document first then post, I know it should have been ****obvious, b****ut now I remember so here is chapter 2.**

* * *

(I do not own Anything in this fan fiction just about anything you see here will belong to someone, Plus I am not sure what all is going to be in here.)

**_Aboard the 4 km in diameter Heavy _**_**Cruiser named Phoenix of the **__**Lok**__**í guarding a colony awaiting supplies from earth for city construction on **__**newly named world S**_**_hanxi_**_** and a R**__**.A.F. (Recycling And Fabrication) Carrier for the deconstruction of the Relay.**_

-Alliance POV-

General Yu (A/N Yes I changed his last name to Yu so the Fame do to family legacy will still be there.) was bored but had enough energy in him to be in a active state. Lokí have two forms 'Human' and 'Typhon' each have their own use. The Human form is for general non life threatening situations and indicates that the Lokí is calm, The Typhon form is for unique situations like there human form cannot fit or when they feel threatened, angry, want to be intimidating. Yu is in a situation because they do not need much space so he is stuck staring at the controls and screens of mostly empty space and interiors of the ship. At least there are tunnels that lead to other Lokí to talk to face to face instead of face to screen, but then they are going to be touching. -Sigh-** "I really hate how 'Utilized' these damned ships are, there is no room to 'breath' except in the cafeteria and a few other rooms."** he growled audibly there wasn't even any aliens on Shanxi, while the Lokí knew there were still aliens alive (Since nature likes to be stubborn.), they were hoping to meet them and initiate first contact.

But so far just plants, animals, and bacteria all around just nothing smart as a Lokí "Yo, frank, please tell me were about to be attacked by pirates or at least if the late Cargo Freighter is here yet." the ships A.I. show up in the corner of the screen, he look a chibi version of a mimic with two big green eyes. With as much sarcasm "Oh yeah we lost three engine cores and going to die, anyway no the fighter is still trying to get here as fast as possible, you know it is no cakewalk to take apart a Relay.". A tick mark appears on his head "I know that already! It's just -Sigh- I am bored as heck, I want something to happen!" "Like robo squid gods cleaning house."

* * *

All the Reapers did something they have never done before since they were first created... they sneezed.

* * *

The tick mark got even bigger "You know what I meant!.". Before Frank winked out he formed his digital tendril into the middle finger. "Real mature," and it was back to doing absolutely nothing in vast space. He supposed it is not the worst fate in the world, it is peaceful and no matter if you lived in space your whole life, it is always beautiful among the heavenly lights that paint the planets very skies. Then one of his friends decided to call him, upon answering the call he sees his old friend David Anderson "Yu, if your not doing anything important at the moment then Senator Udina would like to talk to you." Yu was a bit confused since he could not think of anything that needed to be brought to his attention "I head there at once.". He then slithered all the to the conference room, it was big enough to stand in and had a Looking Glass monitor. He morphed into his human form to stretch his arms and legs, the screen came to life and we see Senator Udina sitting in his office (A/N think Morgan Yu's office.), "General Yu."

"Sir!" He saluted to the senator, Udina continued "I trust everything is ok on your end no contact of any kind?", the general rose an eyebrow "Well, no pirates, why are you asking?". With a sigh the senator stated "I was just hoping that there were future allies for earth, that and I call to check on Shanxi's progress." while Yu did not know of the Reapers it still did not seem too out of place to look for allies. Smiling he reported "We just waiting for our delivery and try not to die of boredom, other than that nothing to report." Udina nodded then added "Be ever vigilant Yu, goodbye." The screen winked out leaving the general back to the grind.

* * *

**_Aboard the Dreadnought of the _**_**Turian Hierarchy leading the 23rd Fleet, named P**_**_alaven's Pride._**

-Turian's POV-

Desolas Arterius sat in the command center where they currently heading for the Relay 314 (A/N Ohhhh I feel bad for them.) for the annual patrol for pirates, slavers, and smugglers. Thankfully all was quite so far, so when they get to Relay 314, -Sigh- "When our we going to get some fucking action?!" although it seems to the general that some are not content with peace, he decided to 'Enlighten' his subordinate "Ensign, we are here to make sure there is peace, not bellyache about lack of trouble! Understood?" he had enough decency to look embarrassed "Sir, yes, sir!". It was then he heard a chuckle behind him "Good to see that your reminding them whose in charge, brother of mine." Desolas turn to see his younger brother behind him. "Hey Saren, yeah the usual complaints, honestly it seems like everyone's itching for a fight when it's the exact opposite of what we want." He could not help, but wonder if what people say about Turians being trigger happy has any merit, but then that's the kind of thinking that lead Saren to become slightly racist and he is still trying to get him to be more open minded.

Saren giving a Turian smile "Well you got to admit it has been a bit dull, come on don't tell me you don't crave action?" making a verbal jab at his brother, Desolas just clicked his mandibles. "A patrol is just supposed to be that... a patrol, beside action tend to mean trouble." Desolas while did love adventure he hated having to deal with criminals. Saren just nodded his head, "Hey Desolas you think I might make it as a Specter?" his brother flared his mandibles in surprise "What brought this up?" when no answer came, he just sighed and reminded his brother "For as long as I can remember, you were always capable of anything when you put your heart and soul into it. I trust your skills Saren and I know you will make it as a Specter." Saren could not be happier.

As they continue to converse the ship jumped to Relay 314, when they made it though "GENERAL UNIDENTIFIED DREADNOUGHT HAS BEEN SPOTTED!" there when other exclamations to like 'That thing is bigger than Destiny Ascension!' and 'Are they friendly!'. "QUITE!, let your general give you some spirit damned orders if your this lost!" "Thank you Saren, aright we have to initiate First Contact Protocol, you there Hovus send them the package and give them a couple hours to decode and understand it." then the ensign went to work. "Hey brother why have a Dreadnought guard what may be a recently colonized world?" he thought about "2 theories A: It may be guarding something more important, though seems unlikely since that is the only ship around, or B: That's not a dreadnought." now was Sarens turn to flare his mandibles "I hope not they are already a tough opponent.".

* * *

**_Aboard _**_**Phoenix **__**of the **__**Lok**__**í, the moment **__**P**_**_alaven's Pride showed up._**

-Alliance POV-

"Yo, boss man, we got neighbors!" Frank informed the general, Yu can definitely see on screen that there were ships, which they had 12 Cruisers and one dreadnought. Then a ensign pop up on screen "They send us a data package, giving it to Frank now." after a few minutes Yu asked Frank "So what's in the package?" "Language program I just need to send them earth's most common language, then we call them when I finish deciphering their species most common language which should take a second. You speak Chinese right?" (A/N Logically if we do meet aliens both races will go the easy route and pick one language that the majority of their people speak and translate those.). "I know enough to keep a conversation, hail them."

The screen show what looked like a cross between a bird and a lizard, like the velociraptor, then the alien spoke "I did not expect you to decipher our language so quickly may I ask how you did this?" then Frank jump-scare the alien general "Why this badass of course!". The alien next to the general seemed to trying to keep a cool "Desolas they use A.I." "I know Saren but we can't do anything right now." now those two are labeled. Frank continued to let his presence be known "Oi, I hear you two, we are not evil terminators, we are people there are good one and there are bad." decided to stand by his friend while also keeping the peace "We have ways to deal with them.". "Oh such as?" Desolas was genuinely curious, Yu gave a hand signal to Frank to let him know to go with whatever he is about to say that went unnoticed to the Turians. "They have a self-destruct feature that is encrypted in a way that we can access, but they cannot and if they due manage then they still can't do anything because the code is ingrain in such a way they will destroy themselves if any attempt is preceded."

(A/N Part lie and part true, the lie is Lokí can't access the suicide button and the A.I. can remove but they usually put it back when they see its the only way to join their dead friends)They bought it Desolas nodded "That sounds pretty clever, but the Council still won't like it." Yu made a deduction "Is that your government?" he was partly right. Saren corrected "The Turian government is the Hierarchy, while the Council rule part of the galactic body." General Yu hummed in understanding "So how many are out there?" Desolas answered "16 currently one being your kin, and 8 of which are council" then they were interrupted when the Cargo Freighter and another Heavy Cruiser showed up. "Your a Heavy Cruiser aren't you." Saren deadpanned with the straightest face he said with no shame with a country accent "Eeyup (That right I'm a Brony love Big Mac)" Desolas flared his mandibles "How big can your ships get?" Yu thought for a moment "8 km in diameter is the size of our Dreadnought." all the Turians were floored with that information.

Yu thought he should clarify why those 2 ships are here "They are here to provide supplies to our new colony and turn off the Re-" Saren shouted "Are you mad!? You are not allowed to mess with them i-!?" Desolas covered his mouth (General Yu's Note: Ha, that what you get Saren.) to ask his question "Your able to turn them off? Most Relays are always on it's just they are either active or in 'sleep' mode." Frank answered this one "We had a Relay that had been encased in ice, in our solar system. First we had to get inside without killing our solar system by accident, since Lokí can survive the vacuum of space they were working alongside nanobots-" Saren shouted again "That illegal!" "Don't interrupt me Dino-bird!" Desolas and Yu shouted to their respective companions "Knock it off!".

Desolas after regaining his composure urge Frank to continue "To see how they work and if there was a work around to go FTL, as you guys saw when the other two ships arrive their was. Now we just deconstruct them since they can be a little too dangerous on their own." The Turian looked back at the Relay and they see it go from dormant to off then a slow deconstruction. Then Yu added "While it is wicked expansive to take them apart as it requires several Q-Beams firing at it, in case you're wondering their humanities first energy weapons." Saren metaphorically drop his jaw "Not even the Salarians could cracked that!" then general Yu notice something from the corner of space "Are those ships friendlies?"

* * *

**_Aboard _**_**P**_**_alaven's Pride of the _**_**Turian Hierarchy.**_

-Turian's POV-

"On screen." Desolas commanded and what showed up on screen were a two dreadnoughts and a very large fleet what caught his eye were the symbols on the dreadnoughts: one a fist ramming a skull and one 'E' over a black circle. "Shit we got mercenaries!"

* * *

**A/N Well I hope this did not suck too bad, not for the war (If you can even call it that) between the two power house mercenaries and the **_**Lok**__**í**_**. Yeah there gonna be labeling all their stuff with sticky note saying 'Not a Mimic'. Bye.**


End file.
